I Have An Itch I Need To Scratch
by PrincessTin
Summary: DG's miserable and Cain is the only one who can help her. Problem is he's too darn noble.RomanticComedyDrama.
1. Chapter 1

Title:: I Have An Itch I Need To Scratch 1?  
Chapter Title:: Sucks Being A Good Guy Author:: azkadelliacain Characters/Pairings:: Cain/DG Rating:: M Summary:: 'your my itch'  
Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs Warning: smutty fluff,post series Genre: romantic comedy dedicated to Nita ,cause well you did it again. I couldn't get this out of my head so I could sleep.Jeb's fiancee is named after you. Heh you get him in my fanfic,enjoy.

DG was in a foul mood Cain had noticed. " What's wrong Princess ? I thought you'd be happy to see me. We're still friends right? That much couldn't have changed since we last met four and a half months ago."

DG huffed. " We're okay. I don't expect you to understand. It's complicated and embaressing."

" I've been told you've been well hard to put up with. Moody. They turned to me for Ozma's sake. Was an interesting talk with my son that I had to stop helping with his wedding to come see a young troubled princess. Now Jeb and his fiancee Nita are concerned about you."

" You stopped everything to come see me? Isn't the wedding in three days?"

" Most of the preparations were done anyway. Your invited by the way. Your my friend, my best friend besides Glitch." He gave a faint smile.

" Friend. " She bit her lower lip. " Then I definately can't tell you what's wrong. "

" There is something wrong? Please Princess tell me before I start really worrying. Did somebody hurt you? Are you afraid to tell cause you think I will overreact. Well I wouldn't...okay I would but still..." Cain said and noticed tears welling up in her eyes. " Did somebody break your heart? I'll punch him." His cheeks flushed pink with anger. DG walked over and grabbed his hand and put it in a fist. She then moved his hand and made him slightly punch his own chin. She did it again and looked down ashamed.

Cain blinked. " I ...I ...Me."

She looked up. " I like you...a lot. However that's not my only problem.Yes there's more."

Cain coughed, still in shock over her confession." Well..."

" Your gonna make me say it."

" Mhmm."

"I'mhorny." she said quickly.

" Huh?"

"I'm HORNY! I need sex. Every month before my period I become really...well. It's been happening since my powers reawakened. It would be so easy to sleep with anybody but no I can't do that because it would feel like I'm cheating on a Tin Man who will never love me like I love him!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

Cain turned white,mouth so far open he was lucky no flies were nearby. DG covered her face with her hair and started walking off." Okay bye Mr. Cain, I'm gonna go die of embaressment now. Thanks for stopping by. Tell Jeb I can't come but I wish him the best."

Cain grabbed her arm. She looked at him helplessly. " Please let me go with what little dignity I have left. Don't say it's a childish crush ,it's not. Just cause you call me Kiddo doesn't mean I am. Just leave me be until I figure some way to get over you."

He looked at her with a mixture of confusion, concern, and was that lust she saw buried in his eyes. He inhaled deeply. " So noone's touched you. " He pulled back her hair from her face. She nodded yes. He kept running his fingers through her hair. " If you had...sex do think it will stop happening every month."

" I don't know and if your suggesting to have sex with someone ,even you, well I'm not. Not just to scratch an itch. Though it really needs to be scratched." She groaned in frustration.

" I understand how it feels not to have...that itch scratched in a long time."

" That's true. You of all people would understand. Sucks being loyal and noble to someone who isn't here ,huh?"

He nodded. DG moved away from his hands. " I know you wanna be my friend and comfort me but your hand caressing me-" She let out a soft moan. " It's having the wrong effect."

He licked his lips. " Maybe I want it to have that effect. You ever think maybe your my itch. The reason for my itch." She looked up and smiled hopefully. He leaned in and kissed her with a furied passion. Tongues clashed. Moans escaped. Arms went crazy exploring each others bodies. His hands went into her shirt teasing her nipples while his mouth ravaged her neck.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned into his ear. " Cain."

He stopped and pulled away. " I can't...I can't, not like this." He walked away from her ,leaving her feeling rejected and aroused. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:: I Have An Itch I Need To Scratch 2?  
Chapter Title:: Moving On Author:: azkadelliacain Characters/Pairings:: Cain/DG, Jeb/OC Rating:: M Summary:: Never piss off a Princess.  
Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs Warning: smutty fluff,post series Genre: romantic comedy

Cain had gotten back on his horse and raced off home. Jeb and Nita were outside talking to a florist when he arrived. Jeb immediately was concerned , he had never seen his dad looking so out of control. " I'm guessing your visit didn't go well. You look so...flustered. Is she ill ? Dad what's wrong with her? She's your friend which makes her our friend , is their anything we can do?"

Cain chuckled nervously. " I...I think I'm the only one who could help her. Son," Cain put a hand on his son's shoulder. "If I found someone to make me happy would you give me your blessing for me to move on?"

Jeb bit his lip. " Well it would be hard but it would also depend on the girl. I'm protective of you Pa, she'd have to be worthy of you."

Nita came over and wrapped her arm around Jeb's. " It's Miss DG ,isn't it." Cain nodded.

Jeb looked shocked. " Seriously? Nita your the same age as DG maybe you should hide since my dad seems to favor young ones." he joked. Cain's eyebrow raised up. " Dad. Go get your girl and bring her to the wedding. Should we make it a double wedding?" Nita hit Jeb's shoulder as Cain shooked his head flustered. Cain got back on his horse and rode back to Finaqua.

When he reached there sunset was approaching. He saw DG still were he had left her. She had sat down and it was obvious she had been crying. Az was with her. Az looked up and saw Cain. Her glare was that of a protective lioness but when she saw how wounded he looked she softened. The same couldn't be said for DG. When she saw Cain she went mad with fury. She got up and started hitting his chest. He held her as she did. He looked at Az. " I'll be needing your sister for the next few hours alone."

Az smiled and nodded. DG looked betrayed by Az. Az patted her sister's back. " Don't hurt him too much little one." DG growled as Az left.

DG looked at him. " Came back for more? Wanted me to feel even more humilated! Well guess what Mr. Tin Man that ain't gonna happen! Now let me go!"

" No." Man she was a fiesty ,squirmy thing but he was stronger and just as stubborn. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She spanked and hit his ass. He laughed. ''By the Gods you are hot when your animalistic."

She stopped hitting. " Suffer then cause now I'm gonna be ice queen." She didn't react at all when he pinched her ass. Well at least it was easier for him to carry her into the woods where they could get privacy. When he felt they were a good distance from prying eyes he smacked her ass.

" You awake Princess." He heard her huff. He rubbed her ass and he felt her moan. He then put his hand down her pants. She gasped. By now her weight was becoming heavy and he helped ease her to the ground. She pulled down her shirt that had ridden up. She slapped him.

In a voice full of anger and pain she said. " You hurt me. You walked away ,you damn Boy Scout!"

" I wanted Jeb's blessing to move on."

"What if he had said no."

" Then I wouldn't be here. You must understand..."

SLAP! " I understand ,doesn't make it hurt any less. Am I still invited to his wedding?"

" Mhmmm."

" So you brought me out here to scratch your itch. "

" Not just for that. I love you ,DG. I wanted you to know that." He saw in her face that her icy glare was melting. " I'll make love to you when you want me to not a moment sooner,not a moment less."

" After your son's wedding, can we become lovers then?"

" Yes."

She hugged him tightly. " Stay with me. Hold me tight. I need to know I'm not dreaming. I'm exhausted from crying."

He lifted her up and carried her to the gazebo. He put his trenchcoat around them and watched her fall asleep in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:: I Have An Itch I Need To Scratch 3/4 Chapter Title:: It never goes the way you plan Author:: azkadelliacain Characters/Pairings:: Cain/DG, Jeb/OC Rating:: M Summary:: if your a Cain fangirl make sure DG isn't around when you tell other fangirls what you would do with a certain tin man.  
Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs Warning: smutty fluff,post series Genre: romantic comedy

The day of Jeb's wedding finally arrived. DG wore her hair down and was in a simple light blue satin dress. Cain was waiting for her. DG's breath stopped and she blushed . Cain tuxedo extreme hotness. She cleared her throat and hugged him. She whispered in his ear." If it was anybody but your son getting married I would say ditch the wedding and meet me in my room STAT."

Cain chuckled. " If it was any other wedding I would take you up on that offer."

They arrived hand in hand to the shock of just about everybody. They sat down in the church together. Jeb smiled but frowned at some of the guests obvious disapproval of Cain and DG as a couple. Nita walked down the aisle in a simple and elegant white gown. When Jeb saw her his smile was so big and bright. Cain couldn't help but choke up. DG held his hand. Cain sniffled. "It's really dusty in here. Makes allergies go crazy."

DG smiled. "Yeah allergies."

The wedding went off smoothly. The reception...well...

Cain and DG hugged the newlyweds. " You did good son.I'm proud of you."

They heard some guests nearby snicker. A male guest commented. " Disrespectful.He's betraying Adora's memory for what... to get laid by the princess who caused him to lose his wife."

DG froze. Cain's blood pressure boiled. Nita walked over to the guest. " This coming from a guy who cheats with the hired help when his wife ain't looking." The guest's wife glared at her husband. " I wouldn't expect a cheater like you to recognize true love but," Nita pointed to DG and Cain. " that's it.Right there. My father - in - law got blessed. He was given two great true loves to your what zero."

" Oh ,I like her." DG said.

Jeb smiled. " Yeah I think I'm gonna keep her."

The guest continued to fume." Love my ass! Lust is more like it."

" I'd like to think we have both." DG said.

" Not hearing that." Jeb covered his ears.

The man walked over to Cain. " Adora would roll over in her grave if she knew you were screwing the whore that put her there."

DG had enough. She had secretly blamed herself for everything that happened but having someone agree was too much. She walked away. Cain was furious. Cain punched the guest hard. The guest fell. Cain went after DG. Jeb looked at the guest. " Sir , I think you should leave before I start kicking your ass." The guest's wife took her husband away. Nita walked over to Jeb and kissed him." Good cowboy."

Cain found DG by the punch bowl, drowning her sorrows. " Easy there ,Deege. You'll be passed out before well..."

" You still want me after that. I agree with him. I do blame myself for your tragedies."

" Silly princess. I made the choice to join the Resistiance. I put my family's safety in jeopardy."

" I am the reason it all happened in the first place." DG sniffled.

" I don't believe that and as long as I don't then that ass's opinion shouldn't matter." Cain said.

" We don't blame you either." Jeb added. " Nita and I are heading out. Enjoy the rest of the party or escape while you can. "

Cain hugged his son." Congrats."

"Same to you Dad, same to you."

Cain watched them leave then turned back to DG." We don't blame you so stop beating yourself up." DG hugged him. He pulled her into a slow dance. Nearby were a couple of Wyatt Cain fangirls.

" Hello Cap'n Tightpants." said a blonde.

DG turned red.Cain blushed and chuckled.They kept dancing. Another girl said." Lucky bitch. I would love to ride that tin man."

DG stopped dancing and walked over to the fangirls. " Who wants to ride my tin man?"

Most of the fangirls started walking fast out of fear. DG stormed after them. Cain watched in shock and laughed like he never had before. He walked up to the fangirl who had called DG a bitch. " Miss she's more woman than you'll ever be and she's the only one who will ever ride this tin man." The fangirl turned crimson and stormed off.

DG came back all satisfied. Cain smirked. " You did leave them alive , right?"

"I'll never tell."

" Great I gotta hide fangirl bodies.The things I do for you."

DG laughed. " Can we go now .I wanna ride my tin man."

Cain blushed at her bluntness. " Let's go fan girl,let's go." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title:: I Have An Itch I Need To Scratch 4/4 Chapter Title:: Itch offically.  
Author:: azkadelliacain Characters/Pairings:: Cain/DG Rating:: M Summary:: SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT Disclaimer:: I will own a copy of tin man in march,just not the rights :(, Wizard of Oz , Return of Oz,Wicked.I just use them to fufill my selfish needs Warning: smutty fluff,post series Genre: romantic comedy

DG held on to Cain's waist as they rode to Cain's new home. It was a bigger cabin than the one he had lived in. Big enough for Jeb and his new wife and whatever kids they may have should they decide a long visit. DG noted to herself should they have kids it would still fit all of them.

" Wyatt, what do see in our future."

He helps her off the horse. " Us ,married. A great sex life which will lead to many kids. Hiding fangirl bodies." She punched him on the shoulder. " You wondered if I wanted more kids,huh?" She nodded. " Only with you." He picked her up and carried her into his cabin.

" Wow , you went all out tin man." She looked around to find candles pretty much everywhere. " You are so getting lucky."

He laughed in her shoulder. " You make me laugh you really do."

" Good, get used to it."

" Gladly."

He put her down and his hands cupped her face while his lips attacked her lips. She reached his tuxedo shirt and groaned. She couldn't think clearly. Cain on the brain. She ripped the shirt. "Baby, that was my only tux."

" You only have one?!"

"I'm a tin man not a penguin." He ripped the front of her dress. "Only fair really." He looked down to rip off her undergarments but there wasn't any. She grinned. " Your a goddess." He quickly unbuckled his belt and tried getting his pants off. Horny Tin Men and gravity don't mix. Down went the tin man.

" You okay?" DG tried not to laugh. " Stay there.I'm coming to you." She kneeled before him and helped take off his pants. She then took off his boxers. He watched her turn bright red. " Wow. " She went in a praying stance.

"DG what are you doing?" he asked bewildered.

" Thanking God. I mean I saw that you had big hands but wow. I wow." she fanned herself. " Your blessed you know that right."

"I'll be blessed when I'm in you and making you cum."

"Okay!"

She got on top of him but didn't put him in her. She moved her head down to his penis and licked the tip. In response he grabbed her hair. " Deege, noone's ever. That's only done in Sin City Square. Hookers do that. Where did you learn...Omy fucking gods! " He gasped as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. She worked her mouth up and down him. Her hand pumping him. She then licked his tip again and sucked on it.

" This is payback for leaving you aroused right? Sweet payback." He groaned.She nodded. " Oh my.." he bit his lower lip. " I'm cumming,Deege!"

" Good I wanna taste you."

" You wanna what? Shit!" His cum squirted out over her chest and neck. She took some of it and tasted it.

" Thanks for the lubricant." She took more of his juices with her hand and took it down to her vagina. He watched her start pleasing herself with it.

He panted. " What did they teach you on the Other Side?"

" Maybe someday I'll take you there. You shouldn't send a innocent princess there and expect her to remain innocent."

Cain growled. " How many men ,Deege?" Boy did he sound jealous.

" I don't just give myself to anybody ,tin man. Raoul was my only lover. He told me how a woman can please a man."

Cain growled. " I hate him and oddly thank him." He watched her hand pump hard into her. His penis became painfully erect. He pounced on her and removed her hand . He thrusted himself in her. She yelped. "Sorry, you have that effect on me." He slowed his thrusts until he felt her grab his ass and push him in her more. He then literally rode her.

" I've never been so happy to be a horse!" She joked. By now their bodies were flushed and sweating. Their tongues tasted each other as fast and furious as their thrusts. He felt her tighten .

" Cum for me ,Sweetheart!"

"Ohhh!Ahhh! " Her hands clutched into his back drawing blood as she climaxed. He kept himself in her, her juices making them slick and then he released in her.

He collapsed beside her. Both gasping for air. "Deege?"

"Yeah."

" Itch scratched?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too. Deege?"

" Yeah."

"Marry me?"

" Try and stop me." She nuzzled up to his equally sweaty body. " I feel at peace, thank you."

"No thank you." He kissed her moist forehead. 


End file.
